


Neptune

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Hope, Neptune, Poetic, Sadness, Songfic, Thoughts in the rain, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: The Doctor sits there, watches the rain and thinks about his life. Songfic to the song "Neptune" by Sleeping at Last





	Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first songfic I've ever written and it turned out pretty good, I think.  
> Inspired by the song "Neptune" by Sleeping at Last  
> 

Song: ["Neptune" by Sleeping at Last](https://youtu.be/reaBkEHHivM)

~

It was a rainy day. He knew, it didn't had to be a rainy day. He could just fly to another time, country or even planet where it didn't rain. But instead he kept watching the rain fall down, drop by drop. Tear by tear, it could almost been said, because the raindrops looked like teardrops. The Doctor, this very old man, though really young looking, just sat there and watched the rain. It reminded him of something... or someone? He didn't know. He had lost track of all the uncounted memories he had made throughout all the centuries. Somewhere in his mind was this song, a sad song, but it came up just this time. 

_I'm only honest when it rains_

Honest... to whom? There was no one, he was alone. But has he ever been honest? The first rule is the Doctor lies. Yes, he lied. A lot. His whole life through he did that, his whole lives... he kept doing it. Why? To be kind? To not take the hope away? To don't show how truly broken he was? He didn't know. Just keep going... even if that meant to keep lying. 

 _If I time it right the thunder breaks w_ _hen I open my mouth_

He listened to the rain. There was no thunder. Just raindrops hitting the ground, nothing more, nothing less. No time to open your mouth.

_I wanna tell you but I don't know how_

Telling what? Telling who? There was nobody and too many things that should've been said but never been. To no one ever. Some things kept silent.  

_I'm only honest when it rains, an_ _open book with a torn out page_

 Was he an open book? Certainly not. He was a mystery to the most people. There were so many things he, and only he, knew. Things that remained secrets. But even with that, he could be described as a book. Every man and every living being could be described as a book. A book tells you a story, and this is the story of your life. But does this book have a torn out page? Sure. There were so many memories that he dried to forget, he tried to rip out. So many faces he'll never see again. And there were things he forgot.

_And my ink's run out_

Has his ink run out? Surely, after such a long life, it wasn't fresh anymore. It fades out. But running? No. It was only fading out, not running. 

_I wanna love you but I don't know how_

He just kept losing them. How could he love when he kept losing those he loved? How? Sometimes he felt so alone. Tired of losing everyone that mattered to him, tired of watching everyone he loved turn to dust. He always ended up alone. Does it make sense to love then? Of course it does. Because of the laughter and tears they share, the good and bad memories which were in his mind. He didn't lose them completely. They're still in his heart. Forever. Because of the beauty of life he sometimes only saw through them. They kept him alive. Kept him doing what he did. Saving the universe. Again and again. Unnoticed by the most, unknown or just a legend. He had saved so many people, so many of all creatures you can't even imagine. This was his life. He was such a very old man, but there'll be still a very long until this story ends, until this book will be closed forever. Time is relative. But there is always an end. Just not now. Not now. 


End file.
